Matrimoni Ordinatio
by xssnoss
Summary: or Arranged Marriage. Tale of an arranged marriage between Arthur/OC. Though it seems like a good idea to some, it's a nightmare for others. This story is AU/non-cannon/fluff. Sorry, not very good at summaries. Please read and review.


Matrimonium Ordinatus

Author's note: I own nothing but my original characters. Aislin is pronounced ASH-lin and Sadb is pronounced SEIV. I hope that you enjoy this little tale.

"Father, you can't be serious about this? It's such an antiquated custom." Arthur had fallen into step with his father as the stately greeting party made it's way through the halls of Camelot to the front gates. He was determined to come up with some argument that would sway his father from their current course. "Even _**you**_ had a choice."

Uther flashed his son a stern look.

"I made my choice, this is true and it was a good one." He looked as though he planned to add something more, but thought better of it. "This will be a good thing for all concerned."

"A good thing?! How can you think that?" retorted Arthur. "I remember the last time we met Princess Aislin. She was a spoiled, temperamental knit who demanded everything go her way."

"Sounds like a perfect match to me," whispered Merlin, who walked several paces behind the Prince he served. Guinevere, who walked at Merlin's side, snickered.

Uther just rolled his eyes as he ignored the rambling behind him. "Arthur, she was only five years old. Of course she was demanding. Besides, she had just lost her mother. I would think that you, of all people, could sympathize with her plight."

Arthur's cheeks colored slightly as he silently accepted his father's rebuke. Inwardly he conceded that this line of thinking was a bit harsh. However, he was not ready to concede the argument. "So, you will have to agree that with nearly eleven years of her father's indulgence, she has probably not outgrown her five year old tendencies?"

Uther's eyebrows shot into his hairline in surprise at this new line of attach from his son. "I will agree to no such idea. We have not seen her in these many years and can not know how she has grown. Now, are you finished?"

Collecting his thoughts, Arthur considered a final line of attack. "So, you're prepared to have ugly grandchildren?"

This comment brought Uther to an abrupt halt. As the rest of the group stopped as well, Merlin found that he had to sidestep to the left to avoid plowing into Arthur, nearly toppling Guinevere and Morgana in the process.

"What is this nonsense? Arthur, explain yourself?"

"You remember what Muireadhach looked like? His jawly, craggy face and beady eyes. You can not deny that he was not a handsome man. Do you want all your grandchildren to look like him?" And for emphasis, Arthur puffed out his cheeks and squinted his eyes in imitation of the now deceased king of Calleigh.

"You obviously don't remember Queen Lile."

"Muireadhach's Queen Lile," quizzed Arthur?

"Yes, she was lovely; almost as beautiful as Igriane. In fact, Calleigh is known for it's beautiful women. Now, there is no time for your antics, Arthur. You will greet King Lorcann and his party with all the dignity of your position as Crown Prince of Camelot. You will be polite and kind to the Lady Aislin and treat her with respect. I will not tolerate any more of your nonsense, not now. This is too important for both our kingdoms. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, father," answered Arthur.

Outside in the courtyard, the envoy from Calleigh had arrived. The footman hurried from the back of the carriage to open the door and drop the step. He stepped to the side to allow King Lorcann to disembark. The young king turned to help his wife, Queen Sadb, from her perch. He wrapped his arm about her waist to help steady her heavily pregnant form.

Lorcann looked over his pretty wife with concern, conscious of any differences in her manner or movement. He gave her a smile as he moved closer to provide support. "There you are, on firm earth again. Just lean against me till you get your legs under you. Maybe you shouldn't have made the journey in this state."

Sadb reached up and patted her husband's cheek. Her smile was assuring and her blue eyes twinkled as she met his gaze. "My husband worries too much, I think. We will have returned home in plenty of time for our son's arrival."

"So you keep reminding me." Lorcann placed a kiss on Sadb's forehead before turning his attention to the other occupant of the carriage. "Come Aislin, quit your toiling. We don't want to keep Uther and the prince waiting."

"That's debatable," hissed Aislin under her breath. As she extended her hand to the footman, she adjusted her look to something that she hoped would be perceived as interest. "I can't have a little more time to enjoy my freedom?"

"Come now, Aislin. It will not be so terrible as all that." Sadb leaned close to whisper conspiratorially into her sister-in-law's ear. "I hear that the Crown Prince is quite handsome."

"And arrogant, self-absorbed, conceited…"

"That will be enough, Aislin," reprimanded Lorcann. "Muireadhach and Uther were best of friends. It was father's last wish that our two families be united. Will you now dishonor our father's dying wish?"

Aislin stomped her foot in indignation. "Lorcann, that is unfair. Did you have to bring father into this? Of course you did. It's the only weapon that you have. This pact that you swear father made with Uther is more than ten years old. If it is so important, why did he never tell me of it?"

"This is not the time or place to reopen this discussion. I already know that you feel this is an antiquated custom; that it's a high-born form of slavery. However, I've shown you the document with both father's and Uther's signatures. They entered into this agreement..."

"I know, I know," and Aislin held up her hand to stop her brother from continuing. With a heavy sigh, she motioned him forward. "Let us proceed and see this done."

Lorcann offered his arm to Sadb and they turned toward the steps of Camelot's castle. Aislin fell into step behind her brother and their small entourage of guards and servants followed. They were just reaching the top of the steps when the doors opened and Uther and Arthur stepped out. Their own accompaniment of guards and servants fanning out to form a fan behind their sovereigns.

Uther stepped forward and offered his hand to Lorcann. "Welcome to Camelot, Lord Lorcann. We are happy to have you and your family as our guests. We hope that you will make yourselves at home during your stay. Now, may I present my son, Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot."

Arthur stepped forward and gave a bow before accepting the hand that Lorcann extended to him. "My Lord, we are most honored by your presence."

"And this," Uther continued as Arthur stepped back, "is my ward, the Lady Morgana."

Morgana stepped forward and curtsied deeply. She accepted the young king's hand as she rose. "I hope that you enjoy your visit with us, Your Highness."

"Thank you all for your warm welcome. I'm sure that our stay will be most pleasant. Lord Uther, may I present my wife, Sadb."

Uther waved off the curtsy that the young queen was struggling to achieve. He took Sadb's hands in his own and placed a kiss on the back of each. He looked over at Lorcann. "My congratulations on your forthcoming family." Then he turned back to Sadb. "I wish you nothing but health and happiness."

"Many thanks, Sir," replied Lorcann as he wrapped his arm possessively about his wife's waist. His gaze fell on her pretty profile and he seemed to get lost in thoughts of his wife and impending family. However, the soft shuffle of slippers on the marble flooring behind him, brought Lorcann back to the moment. He shook his head to gather his thoughts and turned his attention back to their hosts. "Alas, I forget myself."

"And understandably, my son," smiled Uther.

Lorcann stepped sideways and took hold of his sister's hand to guide her forward. "Your Majesty and Your Highness, may I present my sister, Princess Aislin of Calleigh?"

Aislin gave a deep curtsy in front of Uther. In her meekest voice she addressed the king. "Your Majesty, thank you very much for invitation and hospitality."

"Don't be so silly child. You were always welcome here," chided Uther in a gentle tone. He reached forward and held Aislin's hand as she rose. He hooked his finger under her chin. "Now, let's get a proper look at you."

Aislin raised her head from the demure posture that Sadb had had her practice all the way from Calleigh. Shyly, she met the king's gaze. She was surprised at the soft, fatherly look in his eyes and the reassuring smile that helped tremendously to ease her nerves.

"Ah, you're the spitting image of your mother. You have her eyes, as blue as the sky and that small, pixie face. Your skin is as pale and soft as I remember hers to be. But, you have your father's hair."

For a split second, Arthur had the image of the girl standing there with nothing put a thin horseshoe of short reddish hair lining an otherwise bald head. He couldn't contain his snicker. The noise was quickly silenced by the stares of everyone around him. It was under this scrutiny that his and Aislin's eyes met. He was stunned into silence by the pale blue depth of her eyes, the oval face that looked as if it had been chiseled from fine, white porcelain, the slight pout of the lower lip of her bow of a mouth. Mostly though, he was captivated by her hair. Not a ring around a bald head, but a full head of chestnut brown hair. Some of it was piled fashionably at the crown of her head, pinned and decorated with flowers. The rest fell in waves and curls down her back. As she cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner, the late day sun caught her hair and it suddenly looked as though her back was ablaze.

Arthur remained captivated by the vision in front of him until Merlin nudged him back to reality. He suddenly realized that his father was speaking.

"And this, dear Aislin, is my son, Arthur."

Arthur bowed to the girl in front of him. He took her hand from his father's and placed a regal kiss on the back. "Welcome to Camelot, Lady Aislin."

"Thank you, Sir Arthur. I am most honored to be here."

"The honor is all ours."

Uther shared a smile with Lorcann. If this first meeting was any indication, then the worries of both leaders could be laid to rest. All of the fuss and arguing that had accompanied getting the two royals together would be worth it if their relationship continued on this course. Silently, the two kings seemed to agree that, no matter how antiquated the custom, Arranged Marriages was still the best way to ensure that princes and princesses made proper matches.


End file.
